With the recent increase in network computing applications, wireless information transfer, and internet applications, the number of applications for which data processing systems are employed has increased correspondingly. Mobile computing units such as personal digital assistants (PDA), notebook and laptop personal computers (PCs) have become increasingly popular due to their portability and increased functionality.
Commonly, such mobile computing units are handheld devices, or palm-size devices, which comfortably fit within, or can be carried by one hand. For example, one commercially available mobile device is sold under the trade name HandHeld PC (or H/PC). These units are generally assembled by enclosing internal electrical components, such as a central processing unit (CPU) board, display, keyboard, and internal wiring, within a housing made of plastic or another structural material. A communication interface is also provided and is commonly used to communicate with an associated network. The enclosure is usually formed in two parts having an upper housing and a lower housing. The electronic components are mounted to one or both sides of the housing with or without a subframe. A subframe can be employed to provide torsional rigidity to the structure. The display and sometimes the battery are also located within the enclosure.
Moreover, mobile hand held units can also employ accessories/attachments, which can require openings into the body of the housing. For example, a stylus/pen associated with the mobile computing unit is typically placed in a trough that penetrates into the body of the housing. Likewise, an attachment arrangement for a hand strap can require piercing holes in the body of the housing enclosure. Openings that are associated with such components and/or other troughs in the housing, invariably allow a contamination of the electronic unit. For example, liquid or particulate contaminants can find their way through openings in the housing, wherein moisture and other fine particles enter the unit and affect its performance during lifetime of the unit.
Additionally, many such electronic units employ various interface components including; switches, plugs, socket arrangements and communication ports, which are subsequently employed for any suitable communication interface of communication standards and/or protocols, e.g. parallel, SCSI, Firewire (IEEE 1934), Ethernet and the like. Openings that are associated with such interface components can also allow a contamination of the electronic unit. For example, liquid or particulate contaminants find their way through openings in the housing, wherein moisture and other fine particles enter the unit and affect its performance during lifetime of the unit. The reliability of the dedicated communication ports can also be affected over time. Some designers have resorted to various gasket arrangements attachable directly to the housing for mitigating such contamination. Nonetheless, such gasket arrangements require regular inspection and maintenance to assure proper functionality in harsh environments, e.g. high humidity and temperature, presence of corrosive agents and the like. Moreover, such gaskets are subject to wear and tear during a lifetime of the electronic unit, and a replacement thereof often necessitates disassembly of the unit.
At the same time, it is desired that housings for mobile computing unit be readily repairable with respect to its various accessories and/or components. Nonetheless, often damage to a stylus compartment for hand held typically requires a disassembly of the unit and replacing part of the housing. Likewise, if a hand strap attachment to the housing is to be repaired, there typically exists a requirement to take the housing apart as a whole, to perform such repairs, for example.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the aforementioned exemplary deficiencies associated with conventional devices.